Him
Him? By: insta @syringa_the_kind_of_person It’s dark, cold, i can’t hear anything, I’m scared… “SURPRISE” screamed Chloe. “What are you doing? Writing in that stupid diary of yours again” said Jonathan in a joking tone. “Back off.” Daniel said to Jonathan. “Come on, out of the closet.” Chloe said as she and amber helped me up. “Ha! I knew you were gay, best back off Daniel.” Jonathan said as he patted Daniels back. “Stop!!!” He said. “Woah dude, chill I was just kidding.” Jonathan said as he backed down. 2 hours later Daniel: you should stop hanging out with him. Jenna: I can’t, I’ve known him since we were 6 years old. Daniel: he’s a bad influence on you, I care about you I don’t want him to take you from me. Jenna: don’t worry we’re just friends I love you and only you. Daniel: what about all the stuff he was saying to me tonight, it’s your birthday, I’m your boyfriend, he shouldn’t be rude to me on your birthday. Jenna: calm down he was just kidding. Daniel: it was disrespectful, I’m your boyfriend. Jenna: calm down. Jenna: OMG DANIEL Daniel: WHAT, ARE YOU HURT, WHAT'S WRONG, I'M COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW Jenna: shh I have to be quiet, there’s someone in my house. Daniel: I’m bringing my shotgun. Jenna: OMG he’s right outside my bedroom door. Daniel: I’ll be there in a minute. Jenna: why would you do that… I loved you Daniel: no you didn’t, I saw you with him Jenna: he meant nothing to me I was drunk, please take me to the hospital. Jenna: I forgive you for this please help me. Daniel: no Daniel: I gave you my heart and you stepped on it, now you know how it feels, I loved you, I loved you with every part of my heart Daniel: and you threw it away, it didn’t have to end like this. Daniel: goodbye, Jenna. 3 years later “Hey Krissy, what are you doing after school today? Wanna hang out?” Leah asked from across the room “No, sorry, I’m busy tonight” I said. “I’m going out with Chris.” I said “Oooh ooh oooh” Leah said as she was rubbed her shoulder against mine. “Ok well do you at least want to eat lunch with us?” Leah said “Ok fine.” I said as Leah took my arm and locked us arm and arm. “One sec let me go talk to Chris and see where he wants to meet tonight.” I said “Ok I’ll go find Ria, Malcom, AND Ed, all by myself see ya.” She said as she waved goodbye. Chris just seemed to cool for everyone, he could hang out with anyone, the football team, the cheerleaders, the skaters, he’s never been bad at school either, to good for me anyway, but you know who he hangs out with, the nerds and the kids who get bullied. “There you are” I said with a big smile plastered across my face. “Hey.” He said. “I have something for you.” He said as he handed me a little box wrapped in brown paper secured with twine, with flowers decorating the box. I tore into it as fast as possible, it was a ring. “Woah.” I said with a surprised look on my face. “Look I… I’m just not ready, I’m so young there’s still so many things I wanna d-“ I said nervously. “No no no no no. It’s not like that.” He said cutting me off. “What do you mean there’s still so many things you want to do?” He said. “I just meant so many things I wanted to do before I got married nothing serious.” I said, relieved. He can get really weird if I talk about other guys, or if I talk about not wanting to get married. “Where do you want to meet later?” I asked him. “Oh, you didn’t get my text did you?” He said. “I can’t make it today I had a family emergency, my grandmas in the hospital, and I’m her emergency contact so I gotta go see her, let’s hang out later though, ok?” “Ok.” I said hesitantly. His phone chimed. “Well I gotta go Charles needs my help with his science project.” He said as he took his jacket of his chair. “Ok see ya.” I said as I walked off to go find my friends. “There you are.” Leah said as I entered the courtyard. “Hey. You still free after school?” I said nervously. “Yeah… he blew you off?” Leah said. “Yeah.” I said disappointed. “Were going to a bar later tonight.” Ed said. “Yeah because I need a boyfriend because, Tyler wasn’t “ready for a serious relationship” ugh so petty.” Said Malcom rolling his eyes. We go to CSU (california state university central islands) and the campus is right next to a bar and shopping mall. That night “Heeeeey” Leah said when I opened the door. “Giiiiirl that dress looks amazing on you.” Said Malcom. “If I wasn’t gay I would totally try and hit that.” Said Malcom. At the bar “Me and Ria are gonna go talk outside for a sec.” said Ed with a worried look on his face. “Yeah ok.” I said. “Weeeeeeelllllllll. Let’s go meet guys at the bar.” Said Leah in an insisting voice. Ed walked back in, he looked upset. “Where’s Ria?” I asked. “She um, she left, she said that she wants to take a break, and that she needs some time to herse-“ I kissed him right then and there. “Um Krissy I think your drunk, I’m gonna take you ho-“ I wouldn’t let him finish, I couldn’t let him finish, because I knew if he did take me home, he wouldn’t want to come in, so I kissed him again. “You wanna go back to my place?” He said. “Yeah.” I said. “That stupid woman” Chris said as he looked in the bar. He followed us, he followed us all the way to Ed’s house, in hindsight I realize it was a bad idea, but I didn’t know what would happen because I did it. I woke up to Ed pacing in front of the bed, he was muttering something. “...no… no what have I done… she’ll never take me back… I gotta get her out of here before, Ria finds out.” He said, he kept saying it, over and over and over again. “Oh no. No no no no no.” I said “Did we do anything do you remember?” I said “I don’t know I see an open condom but no used one, I was so wasted.” He said. “I’m still a virgin.” I said embarrassed. “Phew, we didn’t do anything.” He said. “You remember?” I asked. “No but I don’t see any blood.” He said. “Good.” I said. Riiiiing riiiiiing. It was my phone. “Camarillo police department.” The man on the other line said. “Would you mind coming into the police station, we have some questions to ask you.” He said. End call. “It was the police.” I said. Police station “Ms. Sercio, Mr. Illway I regret to inform you that your friend Marina Downwater was killed in a car accident last night, the autopsy shows that it definitely wasn't just and accident, she was murdered.” The police said to me and Ed. Ed burst into tears. “Why aren’t you crying?” he asked me. The truth is I was so close to crying I was in shock we had been friend since 5th grade. “We will escort you the the morgue, so you can identify the body.” The policeman said. “How?” I asked. “Excuse me?” The man said. “How… how do you know it was a murder?” I asked. “You see there were some very strong drugs in her system, looked like drugs you would use for date rape, ketamine.” He said. I followed him down to the morgue, ed stayed behind and cried some more while saying stuff like “it’s all my fault, I should have driven her home… why did I have to get involved with Krissy… no I can’t believe it.” When they opened the box door it smelled awful, as they pulled her body out I started crying, it was her, she was mangled, and, tore open, it was awful. “Ms. Sercio is this your friend?” He asked. “Ye… yes.” I said struggling to get the words out. Later that night Chris: that’s awful. Krissy: Yeah I still can’t believe it. Chris: she deserves it though. Krissy: WHAT? Krissy: SHE WAS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! Chris: i mean because of the stuff she said about you. Chris: she was always jealous of you, of us, she needed to go, she told me horrible stories about how you slept with Ed and how you tried to have sex with Malcom, awful things that I just didn’t want to hear anymore. Krissy: what did you do to her? Chris: absolutely nothing, that’s why she didn’t like me. Krissy: your freaking me out, I’m gonna go to bed now. KrissyCat123 is offline Ed: krissy help. Krissy: what? What’s wrong. Ed: your boyfriends crazy. Krissy: what did he do? Ed: he broke into my house and said if I ever lay another finger on you he would kill me. Krissy: wtf Ed: CALL THE POLICE NOW, HE HAS A KNIFE HE NEVER LEFT MY HOUSE HELP. Krissy: ED! ARE YOU OK..?? XxxEdweirdxxX is offline. Just then I got a phone call, it was from Ed. I answer. “ED OH GOD I WAS SO WORRIED, ARE YOU OK.” Heavy breathing on the other end. “Hello?” No answer. “I’m calling the police.” I say “You cheater.” A voice said. “Chris?” The line goes dead. The next day. Text message from Chris Chris: morning! Krissy: what did you do to Ed? Chris: ? Krissy: I SAID WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM Chris: calm down I didn’t touch him Krissy: what did you do Chris: I made it so we can be together, no distractions, it’s taken me a while, but I forgive you, you never loved him did you, see you later. Krissycat123 is typing 6Christheking9 is offline “He did what?” Leah said. “”Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl”” Leah and Malcom said in harmony. “I know.” I said. “You gotta tell the cops.” Leah said. “I have, they don’t believe me.” I said. “You know they haven’t even brought him into the station yet? Can you believe that?” I told them. “Wow.” Malcom said Ding dong. The doorbell rang. As I opened the door Malcom said “Wow just FYI your butt looks amazing in those shorts.” “Is it true?” The guy at the door said, it was to dark, I couldn’t see his face. “So it is true.” The man said again. I recognize that voice. “Chris?!” I said. “You slept with him didn’t you?” Chris said. “How dare you come here after what you did to him.” I said He turned around, tears in his eyes and walked down the walkway and got back in his car and drove off. I noticed a little piece of paper on the place he was standing, it was a photo of me, Malcom, Ed, Leah, and Ria, but there was something weird about it, Ed and Ria’s faces had X’s over them, Malcom’s head was circled and my face had a heart around it. “Oh. my. god.” I said as I stepped back in and shut and locked the door. “What?” Leah asked. I showed them the picture. I didn’t get another call till around 12:30 the next day they notified us that Ed was discovered dead in his house, with slash marks on his body and bruises around his neck. He had been strangled. As usual, all 3 of us were brought in for questioning, at first they thought I might have had something to do with it because me and Ed had almost had sex, and because Ria and Ed were both murdered, but then they saw how distraught I was after hearing about their deaths that they took me off the suspect list and asked me if anyone had fought with them and if they had anyone who might want to hurt them, as usual I brought up my soon to be ex boyfriend, and as usual, they said they would try to bring him in, they never did. A week later I got this. Malcom: girl I met this guy, he kinda looks like Chris, btw did you ever get the chance to break it off with him? Krissy: hey queen, no not yet, I’ve asked to see him but he just keeps giving me excuses, do you like the guy? Are you gonna hit him? Malcom: that’s the plan yeah. Krissy: well if he ever hurts you I’ll kill him. Malcom: wanna see a pic? Krissy: hell yeah! Malcom: Krissy: OMG, THAT IS CHRIS. Malcom: oh shit, well he’s coming to my house later you should come and break it off Krissy: ok XxxMalcomxxxmouthcumxxX is offline That night I got there a little late, I knocked on the door to find all the lights were off and the door was unlocked, I pushed it open and I saw Malcom, laying on the floor, dead, I screamed. There was a man in the kitchen, wearing all black and just as I was about to run out the door he said. “He said you wanted to tell me something. Oh and by the way, your butt looks great in those shorts.” He said. “Chris, why would you do that?” I said. “He wanted You I knew it, I could feel it!” He said. “HE WAS GAY, HE NEVER LIKED ME AS MORE THAN A FRIEND!” I said in tears, we were friends since we were 2. “Baby you know I hate to see you cry.” he said as he walked over to me, he stroked my cheek leaving a trail of blood along my face. The police were there in no time and Chris vanished he got out so quickly I wasn’t even sure which way he went out. “Ma’am I’m gonna have to take you downtown.” The policeman said as he cuffed me. When I got there I answered some questions and Leah came to pick me up. I explained to her what had happened. “Get out.” She said as we were driving down the street. “What?!” I said confused. “Get out.” She said again. “It’s your fault there dead they might spare me if I’m not your friend anymore.” I didn’t want to argue with her so I agreed and got out. I walked home alone. The next day with no context I got a call telling me Leah had been murdered and there was a note left there it said “She should have stood with you but she didn’t. She left you all alone.” I started crying I couldn’t take it anymore. That’s when I saw him I was sitting on the couch in front of my tv, when he walk up and sat on the other side of the coffee table he was holding a towel with stuff in it. “It’s your choice.” He said as he set the towel on the table and opened it, inside there was a knife, pills, and a gun. I picked up the gun and shot him, I picked up the knife and slit my wrists and I opened the pill bottle and ate them all. “And that’s when you found me.” “Ms. Sercio you are under arrest for the murders of Edward Illway, Marina Downwater, Malcom Udawr, and Leah Heart, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be healed against you in the court of law.” A months later she was admitted to a mental institution for killers, she never saw “Chris” again.